¡Gardegren! - THIS IS LOVE
by asexysoldier
Summary: Gardevoir y Greninja, dos almas juntas que se pueden destruir el uno al otro, pero el amor es más grande que las adversidades y tendrán que luchar por el mismo sueño de ser felices el uno con el otro atravesando la secundaria. ¿Llegarán juntos hasta el final? -Cursa la misma línea de tiempo de Gyaratic-
1. No me falles, hermano (Parte 1)

¡Gardegren! – This is Love

Xltr4mxrcella – Marcela Guerra

No me falles, hermano (Parte 1)

Narración por "Gardevoir"

Hoy es sábado… Un sábado en el cual quizás los chicos quieran venir a la casa a trabajar con el proyecto de investigación. Yo no quiero hacer nada de eso hoy. Quiero salir a comer, a pasear, quiero irme de fiesta, qué Gallade esté lejos, en fin. No quiero nada que tenga que ver con la escuela. Mamá me está llamando a comer ya que Gallade está despierto desde hace horas y tiene que cortar el césped de la casa cada semana. Ya son las 9:00 a.m, y lo único que alcanzo a oler son las panquecas que hizo mamá para desayunar, a ella siempre le quedan ricas. Me cepillé los dientes, mi cabello, me lavé las manos y me senté en el comedor, ya mamá y papá estaban ahí y el único que faltaba era Gallade, que estaba todavía tratando de quitarse los restos de hierba de sus manos y su cuerpo. Pero como es un cochino hambriento, se sentó a la mesa sin lavarse las manos y oliendo a puro sol.

-Hijo… Tenías que lavarte las manos. –Dice la mamá "Gardevoir" regañando a Gallade

-Ah, mamá… Estoy con hambre, con mucha hambre, ya dame de comer. –Dice Gallade insolente

-¡ERES UN SUCIO! ¿Y SI ESE CESPED ESTA INFECTADO? TE PUEDES ENFERMAR Y OJALÁ TE PASE POR… -Gardevoir es interrumpida por su padre

-¡YA BASTA LOS DOS! ¡TODO LO QUE HACEN ES PELEAR Y PELEAR COMO PERROS Y GATOS! ¡TODOS LOS DÍAS! –Dice el papá "Gallade" y los dos se calman y se cruzan de brazos

Como siempre, en la casa tiene que haber mínimo una pelea entre Gallade y yo. A diario los dos nos vivimos peleando por nuestra actitud y que por supuesto, los dos no encajamos. Pero somos hermanos y a pesar de todo nos queremos, pero es demasiado insoportable y mete sus narices en donde no debe, sobre todo cuando estoy hablando con Greninja, porque yo no le molesto cuando asfixia a la pobre Dragonair de amor, aunque ni tan pobre, ¿eh? A ella le encanta que Gallade sea amoroso con ella. Y a mí me encantaría que se dejara de colar entre Greninja y yo. No somos nada y sé que nunca lo seremos… Arceus, que cruel pero no seremos nada más, estoy totalmente segura de eso después de todo lo que ha pasado, aunque he sido notoria con sus demostraciones de amor. En fin, terminé de comer al lado de mi molesto hermano ya que papá nos sentó a los dos juntos y nos amenazó con hipnotizarnos a los dos para que hagamos en el día lo que a ellos se les dé la gana. Gallade y yo perdimos esos ataques y no los podremos recuperar a menos que un tutor de movimientos nos los enseñe y aunque estamos cerca del que vive en Ciudad Fucsia, mamá y papá no nos dejarán ir con él solos. Tomé mi teléfono e hice una videollamada simultánea con todas las chicas, a planear, que haremos hoy…

-¡Hola mis muñecas preciosas! –Dice Gardevoir quien empieza la conversación

Todas dijeron hola al unísono, estábamos contentas de vernos.

-¿Qué nos cuentan el día de hoy? –Pregunta Espeon curiosa

-Adivinen quien ya tiene novio… -Dice Dragonair

Todas nos pusimos como que "QUIEN, QUIEN ¡QUIEEEEEEEEEEN!"

-Sí… Ya Gyarados y yo somos novios… -Dice Milotic feliz

Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww, que hermosooooooooo. Yo sabía esto y lo predije muchas veces mas no me atreví a hablar, que hermosos, ¡Les daré las felicidades!

-Felicidadeeeeees –Dicen Espeon y Dragonair

-Awwwwwwwwww, muchas felicidades y que su amor sea tan puro y digno como el de Gre… Ups. –Imprudencia de Gardevoir

Ay no, ay no… ¿Para qué miento? Si deseo totalmente que el amor entre Greninja y yo crezca mutuamente… No puedo comportarme tan dura de esa manera con mis sentimientos pero es que no puedo evitar sentir envidia por Gyarados y Milotic, ellos se conocen hace un poco tiempo y Greninja y yo hace años… Pero ninguno de los dos es capaz de decirlo a la cara y todo ha sido muy inconcluso entre los dos. Todo se convierte en desastre por la pena o por cualquier cosa que pase. Me es muy molesto que pase entre los dos y que aparte de todo ninguno de los dos ponga de su parte…

-¿Qué quisiste decir Gardevoir? –Dice Milotic apenada

-Pérdoname amiga… Pero es que yo no puedo evitar que Greninja nunca quiera decirme lo que siente por mi… -Dice Gardevoir muy triste

-¡Ay Gardevoir! Creeme… ¡Algún día te lo dirá, sólo tienes que esperar! Yo también sufro lo mismo que tú con tu hermanito pero todo es cuestión de esperar… Quita esa cara y porqué no mejor… ¿Dejamos atrás el proyecto y nos vamos de fiesta? ¡¿Te apuntas?! O mejor dicho… ¡¿Todas se apuntan aquí?! –Pregunta Dragonair

-¡Vamoooooooooooos! Pero les decimos a los chicos que nos lleven para que la salida sea en grupo y no sea tanto peligro de andar solas por la calle… ¡Y nos ponemos bellas! ¿Va? –Dice Espeon

Todas decimos al unisono "Sí" y se corta la videollamada.

Hoy saldremos de fiesta, y nada del proyecto. Ya hemos investigado mucho y no tenemos nada que hacer, así que… Voy a hablar con mi querido y adorado hermano que ya debe oler a limpio y debe estar feliz de tener una hermana como yo, antes de que me haga molestar y lo quiera tirar por la ventana como siempre pasa… Que feo que Gallade y yo nunca nos llevemos bien, deberíamos cambiar y tener una hermosa relación de hermandad.

Entré a su cuarto, estaba ya vestido y acostado viendo televisión y me asomé:

-¿QUÉ QUIERES? –Grita Gallade molesto

-Ay hermanito pero no seas así conmigo… ¡Yo solo quiero hacerte una propuesta! –Dice Gardevoir siendo dulce con el

-¡Pues lárgate de mi cuarto! –Gallade se levanta y le cierra la puerta

Este hermano mío es más difícil de lo que yo ya había creído, pero seguiré insistiendo…

-¡Es algo muy interesante! Debes de escucharme así sea por unos cinco mediocres minutos en tu vida… Soy tu hermana, ¿no? –Dice Gardevoir pegada a la puerta

Gallade estuvo silencioso por un momento, pero al rato abrió la puerta y se dignó a hablar conmigo, ya que en realidad se dio cuenta que no sería otro favor que me favorecería solamente a mí, sino a él también…

-¿De qué quieres hablar mujer? ¡Y rápido, porque no te pienso escuchar! –Dice Gallade interesado

-Es una fiesta, querido hermanito… Las chicas estamos cansadas del proyecto y te quiero decir si te apuntas a acompañarme, claro… Tienes que ir porque si no mamá no me dejará salir sola… -Responde Gardevoir interesada

-¿FIESTA? ¿Y EL PROYECTO? ¿SE HACE SOLO O QUÉ? –Exclamó Gallade

-Dragonair irá con nosotras. –Dice Gardevoir

Gallade quedó silenciado por otro momento y después tomó su teléfono con un mensaje que decía "Vamos de fiesta" de Dragonair, puso sus ojos de enamorado y me miró y me abrazó sin razón alguna… Está muy feliz… Pero es asqueroso que me abrace, he de sentir un amor impuro, muy pero muy impuro, pero da igual, esto da signos de que vendrá con nosotras…

-¡Vamos hermanita! ¡Yo te acompaño y es más! Voy a la casa de Greninja y lo agarro a él en seguida, yo te lo llevo hermanita, ¡yo te quiero mucho! –Dice Gallade dándole besitos y abrazos a Gardevoir

Ya Gallade está negociando con lo que yo más quiero… Como siempre en nuestra hermandad vale el interés, y se está comportando amoroso conmigo, aunque es amor impuro, mi hermano está llevándosela bien conmigo.

-¡Te quiero más, mi Gallade! –Dice Gardevoir abrazando a su hermano y se va del cuarto.

¡Por fin, voy a salir de fiesta y nos divertiremos mucho! ¿Sobre todo hoy será el día en que mi Gren me diga todo lo que siente por mí…? Sé que soñar no cuesta nada y probablemente un desastre acabe con nuestro momento amoroso pero no importa, hoy será el día, o me estoy apresurando mucho. Sí, ¡Me estoy hiperventilando! Estoy en mi cuarto imaginándome de que será la fiesta y todo lo que disfrutaremos los chicos antes de que todos nos vayamos a la universidad. Va a ser muy diferente, ya que nos tendremos que poner más serios de lo que ya somos y no es tan divertida la vida universitaria, según mis padres. Las chicas de nuevo me están molestando en el grupo del Whatsapp, cuadrando en que casa nos arreglaremos y de donde saldremos, casualidad, elegimos mi casa y los chicos también vendrán aquí. ¡Oh Arceus! Mi pelo no está lavado y yo no sé que ponerme, quizás ellas me ayuden pero tengo que arreglar mi pelaje, que ya está largo y tengo que cortármelo, aunque nunca lo he usado de esta manera, y me veo muy linda, el pelo común de una Gardevoir es corto, pero yo quiero ser diferente, aunque no soy shiny, me lo dejaré crecer y crecer y seré una de las hadas más bellas del lugar. Mientras pensaba y pensaba, Gallade se acercó a mi cuarto a decirme:

-Pero sabes algo, ¿hermanita? –Dice Gallade riéndose

-¿Ahora qué? –Dice Gardevoir

-Nunca serás igual de competitiva como yo, jajajajajaja –Dice Gallade

Ya sabía también que este tonto me iba a salir con una jugada de estas… La verdad nunca entenderé porque es tan bobo conmigo, aunque no puedo estar de malas con él, es mi hermano y hoy me acompañará a la fiesta, no olvides eso Gardevoir, no lo olvides… Ten en cuenta de que si le fallas a él, la idea de salir el día de hoy se vendrá abajo y pasarás el día de hoy amargada en tu cama preguntándote el porqué todo te sale mal y blah blah blah…

(Esta Historia Continuará)

 _ **¡Buenas buenas, mi gente hermosa! Este es el Piloto de Gardegren y quiero ver si les gusta o no, es la nueva historia que llevaré en desarrollo junto a Gyaratic que estoy revisando ahora.**_

 _ **SINOPSIS DE ESTA HISTORIA:**_

 _ **Detrás del amor de Milotic y Gyarados, también hay otro que vale la pena contar… Gardevoir y Greninja estudian juntos y se quieren, pero nunca se lo han demostrado de manera directa y cuando uno quiere hacerlo el otro nunca pone de su parte y queda inconclusa la historia. Aunque cada uno tiene un tipo crítico hacia el otro lucharán por ser felices y lograr la estabilidad entre ellos mismos en lo que queda de la secundaria. Habrán aventuras, llanto, risas, momentos incómodos, en fin, como adolescentes, tratando de vivir la vida, sobrevivir a la pubertad y todos los problemas que conlleva el estar enamorado de alguien que es lo contrario a ti y puede herirte. ¡Disfruta cada paso de esta historia y espero que te guste demasiado!**_

 _ **Pareja: Gardegren (Gardevoir y Greninja)**_

 _ **Thanks por siempre leerme, los adoro mucho y que mi Arceus los bendiga siempre, amores. Mua y mucha suerte para uds, se cuidan mis amorsitos.**_


	2. No me falles, hermano (Parte 2)

_No me falles, hermano (Parte 2)_

 _ **4:30 p.m Casa de Gardevoir y Gallade**_

 _Todas estábamos en mi cuarto, que está repleto de todo lo necesario para embellecernos, desde espejos hasta secadores, alisadores y maquillaje, pero yo aún no hallaba qué trapo ponerme. Ya Milotic le había dado tres pasadas a mi closet y encontró más de 5 atuendos para que yo me los pruebe y a ver qué tal me parecían, pero ninguno me gustó y aún sigo indecisa. Espeon hizo un gran favor con mi cabello, lo ha rizado y la verdad, me veo muy bonita con ese estilo, no sé si es la diferencia de portar cabello largo y bien peinado que a mi costumbre rara de mantenerlo muy corto y parecerme al resto de las de mi especie. Me aburro de sólo verlas por la televisión, por la calle, en el Facebook, hasta por mi mamá que conserva el mismo estilo aburrido._

 _-Pero Gardevoir… ¿En serio no encuentras algo para ponerte aquí de tanta ropa que hay? –Dice Milotic preocupada_

 _-No… -Contestó Gardevoir apenada_

 _-Pues busca algo con lo que te sientas cómoda y si no es así, pues podemos dejar la idea de la fiesta e irnos a comer a alguna parte, con tal y tú te sientas feliz… –Dice Espeon_

 _No… Yo quiero salir a fiestear, ya de comida he salido muchas veces y aparte, todos estamos atragantados de tanto trabajo escolar, que merecemos un descansito ya, parecemos viejas estresadas y somos unos jovencitos testarudos apenas… Hasta que en un instante del cuarto, entró el molesto de Gallade, que falta de respeto… Nunca aprende a que en un cuarto de damas se toca la puerta antes de entrar, qué payaso es este chamo._

 _-Hermanita, hermanita bonitaaaaa… -Dice Gallade entrando al cuarto_

 _-¿Y que aún no aprendes a tocar la puerta? –Pregunta Gardevoir_

 _-Ay Gardevoir no hablés tanta paja chica… Pues aquí esta alguien que te quiere ver y es mejor que salgas, y perdónenme esta visita "inesperada" mujercitas bonitas… -Dice Gallade disculpándose con las demás chicas_

 _Salimos los dos del cuarto mientras a Gallade le tiraban cualquier tipo de cosa por la cabeza por grosero y maleducado. Bajamos a la sala y le iba preguntando quien es el que me quería ver, pero el idiota no quería decirme, era una sorpresa que me tenía reservada desde hace horas que estaba arreglándome y arreglándome. Me mandó a cerrar los ojos y sólo me dijo que esperara, esto ya me asusta, pero ojalá el chico que me quiera ver sea…_

 _Después abrí los ojos a petición de mi hermano, que estaba riéndose… Y era Greninja con unas flores más bonitas, y un montón de dulces, que es lo que a mí me gusta… Me sonrojé de tal manera que lo abrazé con mucha fuerza, estaba tan feliz de verme y yo de verlo a él…_

 _-Estás preciosa… Y sé que te encantan las flores y los dulcitos, pues te los vengo a traer… -Dice Greninja_

 _-Gracias, muchas gracias… -Responde Gardevoir agradecida_

 _Las chicas salieron a ver quién es el de la sorpresa, y quedaron felices de que yo tenga a Greninja a mi lado, saben lo mucho que yo lo quiero y que soy feliz cuando está conmigo._

 _-De nada, y sabes… Tu pelo largo te queda perfecto, te ves encantadora, no como las feas estas que parecen una barajita repetía y eso si da arrechera. –Dice Greninja burlándose de las demás_

 _-¿Y usted vuela Greninja? –Dice Dragonair muy molesta_

 _-Pues no vuelo… ¿Por qué? –Responde Greninja ríendose_

 _-Pues porqué te veo volando de un solo Doragon Cr… -Dragonair iba a usar Garra Dragón_

 _Como siempre, nuestros momentos terminan en desastre, pero este no, este no… Tengo que impedirlo como sea, o si no destruirán mi casa también… Así que tomé a Greninja de la mano y me acerqué a susurrarle al oído:_

 _-Oye… Discúlpate por llamarlas feas, y mejor vámonos afuera, ¿sí? –Dice Gardevoir asustada de lo que pueda pasar_

 _-Pues perdón perdón perdón, fuera de juego, ya ya… Todas son bonitas… -Dice Greninja tratando de calmar a las bestias_

 _Y me lo llevé a la terraza de la casa de la mano arrastrado. Casi hace que nuestro momento se vea todo un complot por burlarse de las chicas de esa manera. Pero ya está conmigo, ¿no?, tengo que agradecerle el regalo, y a ver si esta es la palanca para que me diga cuanto me quiere, o eso creo yo, y sobre todo, que Gallade no se meta aquí a estropear las cosas, como siempre lo hace. Nos perdimos en el horizonte, mirando y mirando la luz del sol, que todavía estaba en su punto. Después me sonrió y me abrazó, puse mis manos en el barandal de la terraza mientras él solo hablaba y hablaba…_

 _-Aún sigo sin entender lo encantador que me parece tu pelo de moco largo… -Dice Greninja mirando su pelo._

 _-Espero que por "moco" te refieras al color… -Dice Gardevoir extrañada_

 _-Pues sí, es por el color y no por otra cosa, no voy a meter la pata más. –Dice Greninja entre risas_

 _¿Pero por qué siempre se ríe? No entiendo, siempre que habla conmigo se ríe… Sea por lo que sea se ríe, ¿Será que le doy risa? Si es así, que triste, muy y muy triste por mí. Seguimos mirando el horizonte y el sol ya se esconde, las chicas me están llamando como loca para qué me devuelva a terminar de arreglar el resto y que encuentre que ponerme, pero yo estoy muy relajada y muy serenizada en estos momentos, quizás sea el inoportuno momento que yo estoy esperando._

 _-Greninja, ¿no tienes nada que decirme? –Pregunta Gardevoir_

 _-Pues… Pues… Estem… Yo… -Greninja quedó silenciado por un momento_

 _Este silencio que ha hecho me hace pensar un 50% en lo mejor y el otro 50% en lo peor. Quizás sea el momento, aún sigue indeciso, con su cara de ¿hablar o no hablar? Arceus ayuda, ayuda… Haz que lo diga, haz que hable, por favor, ayudame en esta vez y te juro que Gallade y yo ya no seremos amor impuro de hermanos y me la llevaré bien con él, no pelearé más y seremos los mejores gemelos del mundo, no es tan difícil, no, hasta que Greninja se puso en frente de mí, me miró a los ojos y una melodía agradable y dulce inundó el momento en mi cabeza…_

 _Hasta que alguien abrió el ventanal y vino a molestar, no puede ser esto posible, no… No es justo Arceus, no lo es… Sólo me detuve a hablarle al molesto que lo arruinó que por supuesto, estaba segura de que se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Gallade, ahora si me va a escuchar el muy imbécil… ¡¿Qué le dije yo?! ¡¿Qué le dije?! ¡¿Acaso se hace el sordo o qué?!_

 _-¡¿Y ahora qué quieres Gallade?! –Pregunta Gardevoir muy molesta hasta que se da la vuelta_

 _Ay… Me he metido con el diablo…_

 _-Mira, muchachita, yo no soy ningún Gallade y segundo, te están llamando las muchachas porque ya es tarde y en lo que te arregles iremos a salir como a las 7, pero del otro día. –Dice Gyarados muy sorprendido_

 _Me fui y sólo lo miré de reojo diciéndole "Lo has arruinado" y este ni chistó, sinceramente… Gyarados es un roble, nada le afecta a menos que Milotic se lo diga. Los dos se quedaron hablando en la terraza y no los pude oír, me regresé al cuarto y las chicas ya estaban listas, menos yo. La más interesada es la que más se ha tardado y la que menos ha mostrado interés. Que extraño de que no me quieran matar por el desplante que les he hecho, pero es que yo estaba feliz, yo sentía que él me lo iba a decir pero esta vez, mi hermano de nuevo, no me falló, sino un Gyarados molesto._

 _-¡¿Qué te pasó?! Mejor nos apuramos en arreglarte y todo ese embrollo porque si no nos tardaremos toda una temporada aquí… -Dice Espeon_

 _-¡En realidad! ¡¿Gren no te dijo nada querida?! –Pregunta Milotic_

 _-¡Tu novio me debe una! ¡Lo arruinó! ¡Lo esperé de Gallade pero de tu novio no! –Responde Gardevoir molesta_

 _-Ay Gardevoir… Disculpalo, pero es que yo te mandé a llamar y me siento culpable… -Dice Milotic apenada_

 _-Tranquila… Y te lo repito Gardevoir, tienes que esperar… No tienes que forzar los momentos, ellos llegan solitos, eso siempre me lo dice mi padre y no he tenido problemas con eso. –Asintió Dragonair_

 _Y todas me abrazaron como la familia que somos… Nos queremos tanto para estar peleadas, o eso creo yo, pero en fin, las chicas a punta de velocidad extrema me arreglaron, encontraron un vestuario para mí y me han dejado como una belleza hecha. Nunca me había visto tan arreglada desde el "baile del desastre" o cuando le hice pasar esa gran pena a…_

 _FLASHBACK DE HACE AÑOS ATRÁS TAN TAN TANNNNNNNNN_

 _Estábamos en el primer concurso de belleza del colegio, en ese momento, yo seguía siendo Kirlia, mi gemelo me postuló accidentalmente como concursante del salón y Frogadier se molestó ya que en realidad odia los concursos de belleza. Entonces como yo no quería concursar y aparte fue un accidente mi postulación, obligamos a Kirlia macho a participar por mí, ya que él había cometido el error, y tuvieron que maquillarlo, vestirlo y todo lo posible para que se pareciese a mí._

 _-¡Y con ustedes, la concursante de 3er año sección D, un aplauso para la Señorita Kirlia! –Dice la profesora Deoxys_

 _Y todos los del salón empiezan a gritar de júbilo hasta que yo me senté en las gradas y erróneamente dije que era la Kirlia hembra y todos empezaron a tirarle bolas de papel a mi pobre hermano, sobre todo Frogadier._

 _-¡Te voy a matar cuando llegue a casa Kirlia! –Dice el Kirlia macho mientras se quitaba el maquillaje y el vestido_

 _FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

 _Y a la final, Kirlia macho sólo quedó callado y duró un tiempo siendo el bullying de la escuela, pero después lo respetaron por haber pasado esa pena tan grande con tal de no verme molesta a mí._

 **7:00 de la noche**

 _Los chicos iban a botar fuego en la sala esperándonos, pero a tiempo terminamos y yo quedé preciosa, las demás también, bajamos y nos encontramos a unos chicos, cambiados y arreglados, sobre todo Greninja, que me tomó de la mano y me dio una vueltecita._

 _-Estás bonita, muy bonita pa' esta rana tan fea… -Dice Greninja denigrándose a sí mismo_

 _-¡Muchas gracias, Gren! –Dice Gardevoir_

 _Y le di un besito en los cachetitos, que lo sonrojó por completo, se puso atolondrado y muy sorpresivo, creo que he activado un motor esencial en el. Me fui a despedir de mis padres con Gallade, que nos han recomendado no llegar tan tarde a la casa y que si pasa otro desastre como el de la fiesta pasada, que nos regresemos de inmediato, nos dio la bendición y nos acompañaron hasta la puerta de la casa, de la cual Gallade y yo salimos volados con los demás, yo de la mano de Greninja, Gallade de la colita de Dragonair, Espeon iba al frente para que no nos volvamos a perder de nuevo y Gyarados y Milotic iban hablando atrás, quizás ella lo puso en su lugar por arruinar el momento, pero Greninja y yo íbamos tan felices, que no nos dimos cuenta de lo que pasaba alrededor, si no de estar juntos._

 _Llegamos a la fiesta y estaban todos nuestros compañeros de clase, Alakazam con las cucharas bailaba., Blastoise iba cantando, Braixen estaba hablando con Charizard mientras cocinaban, y los demás estaban hablando sobre los fastidiosos proyectos de investigación, y lo atrasados que estaban, ya nosotros hace un largo rato habíamos terminado ese asunto tan engorroso y estábamos felices como grupo, hasta que uno de nosotros se cansó de escuchar el mismo asunto del proyecto, se levanto y se quiso hacer el DJ, tomó su laptop y animó la fiesta y nada más se trataba de mi querido hermano que estaba aburrido de oír el proyecto y blah blah blah de la escuela._

 _Todos se pararon a bailar en parejas, la fiesta estaba animada y todos felices, Greninja y yo seguíamos sentados hasta que él me preguntó:_

 _-¿No quereís echar una bailaita conmigo? –Dice Greninja tomando su mano con firmeza y besándola_

 _Esto me mató y me enamoró por completo… Adivinen que he dicho…_

 _(Esta historia continuará)_

 _ **Hola chicos queridos… Hoy es la segunda parte del piloto y estoy muy agradecida de que las primeros comentarios de esta historia sean para bien, me motivan a seguirla y eso es lo que voy a hacer, los quiero mucho y que tengan un buen día, pero después de esto no habrá capitulo de Gardegren hasta el sábado ya que me tomaré estos dos días restantes para la parte siguiente y el nuevo capítulo de Gyaratic, los quiero mucho de nuevo y calmen ese Metapod que lo que viene es candela.**_


	3. No me falles, hermano (Parte 3)

¡Gardegren! - This Is Love

Marcelita, quien más

No me falles, hermano (Tercera parte)

Narración by Gardevoir

Aunque todos estuviesen animados, había un problema, Gallade ha puesto un reggaetón, género musical del cual yo no suelo ni bailar, ni soportar, ni mucho menos escuchar. Y mi adorado hermano me está diciendo por telepatía que acepte la petición o me cortaría la cabeza de un "Psico-corte" que me tenía reservado si me ponía de tonta. Pero como Greninja me había sacado, y me encantó que besara mi manito, pues yo dije que sí. Empezamos a bailar como unos tontos, porque yo no sé mucho acerca del baile, en cambio Greninja sabe cómo mover las patas y eso me deja en mucha desventaja, Gallade se reía de mí y los demás solo se sorprendían de que yo bailara, sólo lo hice en la fiesta de bienvenida y creí no hacerlo nunca jamás.

Y todos de nuevo hicimos la rueda del desastre, así la hemos denominado desde ese espantoso día, el que pase en el medio da su mejor paso y nomina a otro, por supuesto que el alma de la fiesta era de nuevo Gyarados, quien después de estar amargado y odiar todo lo que tenga que ver con las fiestas, ahora ha de bailar hasta el himno nacional. Pero él nominó a mi ranita, y él me jaló hacia el centro para que le hiciera pareja…

-Vamo' a demostrarle al pescao ese que nosotros dos bailamos también, ¿si va?

Yo no logro entender el lenguaje de Greninja a la perfección, pero le respondí

-¡Pues sí!

Y mi hermano puso una canción que dice "La bomba", y este vecindario en donde estamos reunidos es un vecindario de Voltorb's y Electrode's. ¿A qué ser consciente se le ocurre esa locura? Quizás ahorita mismo nos aparezca uno y terminemos en una explosión de la cual nadie quiere participar ni mucho menos aportar poder para que sea más grande y efectiva. Pero dah, quizás no se emocionen por eso y entiendan que solo es una canción, y tiene una manera muy particular de bailar, porque mientras yo ponía la mano en la cabeza, y otra en la cintura, según los que la cantan, hacía un movimiento sexy, hasta que Gallade volvió a hablarme por telepatía y no para decirme algo bueno:

-"ESA BOMBA QUE ESTAS BAILANDO COMO QUE ESTA DESACTIVADA"

¡SIEMPRE BURLÁNDOSE DE MI! OJALÁ SEA EL PRIMERO AL QUE SE LO COMAN LOS SINIESTROS, EN SERIO. ¡Calma, calma! Recuerda que te hizo un favor trayéndote a la ranita para bailar y ves, el es el único que no se está ríendo de ti, si no que adora como te mueves. Y después de la rueda del desastre nos pusimos a apoyar a Golem, que lo hemos arrastrado para que haga su "terremoto, terremoto", y así sucesivamente Charizard y Braixen nos dieron los bocadillos que cocinaron juntos, sobre todo unos pokelitos bien deliciosos, se nota que se esmeraron en hacerlos. En fin, todos estábamos felices, muy felices con nosotros y con los demás, parecía que por fin, algo de cariño sería algo digno de este día, hasta que… Greninja me llenó de la crema batida del pastel en la carita para jugar conmigo:

-¡Eh! ¡Eso corre mi maquillaje! –Le dije mientras se reía

-¿Y a mí que me importa esa vaina? Tú eres bonita sin eso –Me respondío mientras me limpiaba con su mano.

No lo podía creer, aunque de todas maneras me cercioré de la verdad…

-¿En serio? ¿No necesito el maquillaje? ¿Ni cortarme el cabello?

Y ahí me empezó a hacer una colita rápida, no sé porqué pero con esa colita me veía bonita.

-Pues si muchacha, eres bonita así como eres, te ves diferente, no eres tan desabrida y fea como las demás. –Me decía Greninja

Y le volví a dar otro besito en los cachetes, pero de la nada, se le volvió a enredar la lengua de nuevo y se asustó…

-¡EH! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –Le preguntaba mientras le ayudaba a desenredar la lengua

Después de tanto jaloneo, Greninja volvió a su estado normal y empezó a respirar hondo ya que se sentía ahorcado, creo que lo asusté mucho… Si no tengo nada para asustar y aparte no estaba haciéndole una broma pesada, quizás es normal de él. Y de repente nos aislamos, bueno, yo lo hice porque me sentía muy mal y no quería volver a hacer algo que lo intimidase, hasta que pusieron la hora loca y todos empezaron a volverse locos de repente, me abrazó y me dijo:

-¡Vamos! ¡No vaís a hacer que yo baile esta hora loca solo!

Eso me reanimó por completo y esta vez no sentí pena alguna… Todos estábamos en la pista bailando las diferentes canciones, después al rato era el trencito:

-¡Vamos negro pa' la conga eh! –Gritabamos todos

Y siempre está el odioso que marcha para atrás y hace que todos retrocedan y quedemos como un sándwich. Después era el momento del Ska en donde todos nos abrazamos y cantamos juntos:

-"No puedo vivir sin tu amooooooor"

Y aquí todos nos ponemos bien enamorados por pensar en quien amamos, quizás nos corresponden, quizás no saben la verdad, en fin, yo solo me veía a mí con Greninja enamorados y juntos por siempre, pero hay cosas que yo siento que no pasarán, las veo en mi futuro y no puedo predecir directamente mi estancia con él, no sé porqué, según Gallade el si puede, pero nunca me lo dirá y prefiere que yo en realidad no sepa nada. Es una sorpresa y debería tomarla como tal sin apresurarme a los hechos. Siempre que tengo premoniciones sobre él nunca se las suelo decir a menos que sea algo grave y malo. Después de todo, acabo el momento "sad" y empezó el rock, con algo pesado del cual los chicos empezaron a darse golpes unos con otros, una especie de olla improvisada de la cual Gallade salió con un ojo morado y me estoy riendo como una loca, sacó un jamón de la nevera de esa casa y se lo puso en el ojo, y siguió haciendo su desmadre. Después de todo ese desastre pusieron aserejé y le hicimos bullicio a Psyduck, que de nombre tenía "Diego" y como nunca entiende nada se sentía desconcertado de que todos cantemos hacia él.

Y de repente Ampharos empezó a dar chispas locas ya que le pusieron "La Cumbia del Marcianito", parecía un loco desalmado, y se le acercó a Blastoise y este se alejó de una vez para evitar que la chispa se vuelva en rayo, y después, se fue a abrazar a Gyarados, quien se lo quito de una sola vez y le dijo:

-¡Chispas no, hombre… ¿Usted acaso no ha visto como los rayos de la rata sobrevalorada dejaron a la rana fea?

Todos empezaron a reírse de Greninja, quien recibió el rayo y se echo a reír y después quedó inconsciente, pero le dio la respuesta del año:

-¡Claro pendejo! ¡Como tú te cagaste porque la electricidad es doblemente efectiva contigo! Y más fácil era carretear con un sapo medio muerto que un dragón de puro cuento porque no te han dado el tipo, jajajajajajajaja.

Después de esto Gyarados sintió que le dieron en la madre y que no tiene más nada que decir, se fue mejor a ver en que ayudaba a Charizard y a Braixen que seguían haciendo más comida ya que todos estábamos hambrientos, muy muy hambrientos, pero se fue huyendo de la cocina ya que aquellos dos lo miraban con una cara de querer comérselo, ya que si los Magikarp's son ricos en el estofado, los Gyarados deben ser más deliciosos. Se enroscó junto a Milotic y solo le dijo:

-¡Mujeeeeeeer! ¡No dejés que me cocinen! ¡Yo no soy delicioso ni soy un plato de comida!

Y todos mirábamos aquella cara de pánico que Gyarados nos mostró, por primera vez sentía miedo a algo, en fin. Después de que todos ayudaramos a que aquellos dos chicos terminaran, nos sentamos a la mesa y todos empezamos de nuevo a amargarnos con el tema del proyecto. El grupo del tema de la fase evolutiva de los Solosis decía que tenía problemas con ello porque hasta la hora no han podido recolectar información de nada, el que trata crear una medicina para el dolor de cabeza de los Psyduck también decía que ya le han dado de todo al pobresillo, y nada que se cura, aún sigue adolorido y nunca recuerda que último medicamento tomó. El otro grupo que está investigando la historia de Mew está muy confundido ante todo y el penúltimo grupo, que se puso a estudiar sobre los hábitats Pokémon y nunca habían visitado uno. Todos estaban perdidos y si la profesora se enteraba mínimo y nos cortaría la cabeza de una sola pasada. El grupo de nosotros era el más avanzado, sin embargo aún nos faltaba hacer ciertas cosas importantes, sobre en donde podemos conseguir un ámbar viejo y mandarlo a revivir, ya que según hay muchos fósiles en el Mt. Moon pero no tenemos como ir, queda muy lejos de Ciudad Azafrán y el subterráneo está cerrado por ahora, aparte ir a Ciudad Celeste sería perder el tiempo porque no tiene regreso al Mt. Moon. De todas maneras tenemos que ver cómo nos las armamos para terminar la primera parte de la investigación, y aunque sea un poco, aportar un grano de arena a los otros que están muy perdidos. Nos lo agradecerán y quizás ellos estarán felices de ello. Todos terminamos de comer y nos mirábamos con unas caras de que "vamos a bailar" pero después recordamos que ya iban a ser las 12 de la madrugada y bueno, teníamos que volver a nuestras casas ya que el peligro en la calle siempre está, pero nadie se quería ir, todos queríamos más fiesta, y como los vecinos no se quejaban de nada, pues seguimos.

 **3:30 a.m**

Y de repente mi hermano me dio un jalón de brazo, ay Arceus mío, ¡¿Qué le he hecho yo a él?! Si yo estoy tranquilita, me sigue mirando con un cara demonial, como si se hubiera enterado de algo malo o qué se yo mientras me llevó para la sala de aquella casa en donde era la fiesta, y me empezó a hablar:

-¡Gardevoir, mejor nos vamos! ¿Ya es tarde no?

-¡Pero nadie quiere irse! Aparte nosotros nunca salimos de fiesta y siempre estamos pensando en estudiar y estudiar… ¿Acaso no nos podemos quedar alguna vez disfrutando de algo que no sea la escuela? –Le respondí triste

-No Gardevoir, nos tenemos que ir ya, es muy tarde y aparte si nos agarra el peligro por ahí, sabes que aquí se puede aparecer quien sea con tal de molestar, ¿No recuerdas la fiesta pasada? –Me respondió siendo muy certero

-Sí me acuerdo hermanito, pero no me falles hoy, vamos a quedarnos otro ratito más, ¡aparte quiero esperar a ver si Gren me dice todo lo que siente por mí en este preciso momento y tú lo arruinarás! –Le dije y se dio la vuelta

Mientras él pensaba de qué manera nos íbamos a nuestra casa, volteó y me miró fijamente:

-No nos vamos, ¡pero si veo un movimiento en falso te duermo y te llevo a casa! –Me contestó y después me empujó a la terraza de nuevo

Mientras yo en el camino le iba cantando "Libre sooooooy, libre sooooooy" y me dio una patada el muy estúpido. Claro, el decía que se quería ir porque Dragonair estaba aburrida y también se quería ir, y yo también me tenía que ir, que molesto e imponente es mi hermano, ¡por eso que nos la llevamos tan mal! Cuando volvemos a la fiesta, resulta que un grupo de vecinos Electrode's dicen que por el sonido no los dejamos dormir y que si no terminábamos la fiesta ya, nos iban era a explotar y nos iban a llamar a la policía.

-¡A ARCEUS COROTO! Somos unos muchachos no estamos haciendo nada malo, amargados… -Estaba diciendo Greninja mientras uno de los Electrode's se acercó para intimidarlo

Yo en ese momento me asusté y me quise acercar, pero solo logré escuchar:

-Jovencito, primero no entiendo su lenguaje y segundo nosotros no somos amargados… ¡Este es nuestro vecindario y nosotros queremos dormir! ¡No sea tan falta de respeto! –Le respondió uno de los Electrodes molestos.

-¡Pero ustedes son más irrespetuosos! ¡Son las 3:30 a.m! ¡Y no hicieron nada desde temprano! ¿Ahora es que se vienen a molestar? –Le dijo Espeon

¡Y cuando empezó la primera explosión, a correr! Esta gente es como el gobierno del país de Greninja, no entiende a menos que haya violencia y qué manera de huir de esta matazón porque está como las películas, los únicos que quedan vivos son los que están detrás de la pantalla viendo. Y de tanta corredera que tiene esta gente, dejamos la casa sola y hasta botamos la llave, que Arceus nos ayude porque bueno, mínimo y nos van a matar después de todo esto, quien nos manda, en vez de estar estudiando…

 **4:00 a.m**

El que tenía la llave de esa casa era Ampharos y llegaron los dueños que la alquilaron por la fiesta, casi al pobre le dan una tunda de golpes y nos advirtieron que jamás nos la alquilarían de nuevo aparte de que dejaron en la cocina un desastre gigantesco con la comida y que habían hurtado un pedazo de jamón el cual todavía Gallade cargaba en la cara para que no se le notase el ojo morado. ¿Por un jamón? Ni que lo fuera a devolver, se lo terminó comiendo y cada uno se fue para su respectiva casa, claro, lo de esta noche que nadie lo sepa porque mínimo y nos dan una paliza legendaria que va a ir a dar hasta Alola. Entonces Greninja nos acompañó a mí y a Gallade y al despedirse de mí, me abrazó y me dejó un papelillo, el cual cuando entre a casa me atreví a leer y decía:

" _ **Eres hermosa como eres y no necesitas ser como las demás, y otra cosa, bailas bien. Y por último, dale esto a Gallade y marico el que lo lea"**_

Yo me sentí feliz y muy sonrojada, lo quiero tanto, y se lo dí a Gallade, quien lo leyó y después llamó a Greninja por teléfono diciéndole:

" _ **MARICOOOOOOOOOOO TU MADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"**_

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **¡Hola Gardegrens del mundo! ¡Aquí su escritora les trae new capítulo más loco que siempre xD Los quiero mucho y que la pasen bien el día de hoy, salu2 a todos y que Arceus me los bendiga y se cuidan!**_


	4. Sálvame la patria, o que se yo (Parte 1)

¡Gardegren! – This Is Love

Su autora preferida, Marcela

Sálvame la patria, o eso creo yo. (Parte 1)

 _ **Narracion por Greninja**_

Ay Arceus mío, hoy es martes. Después de haber pasado esa pena loca por culpa del pescao podrío de Gyarados, quien me mandó a cantar a la fuerza por taparse la cabeza para no participar en el concursito ese, y a la final el que va a terminar cantándole a esta gente loca a la fuerza va a ser el mismo, ¡Quien te manda salao! En fin, estoy tratando de pararme de esta cama que está tan sabrosa y no quiero ir pa' la escuela, después recuerdo que Gardevoir ya está cerquita mío y se me pasa la vaina, pero no quiero ir. Sé que desde ese día le he dado a entender que la quiero, pero quizás nunca se lo diga o termine el año de escuela, yo me tenga que regresar a Venezuela y a la final quede como un tonto detrás de ella. Ella me mata, y en verdad, me mata porque es una hada, y yo también la mato por compartir el tipo siniestro, sin embargo yo la adoro y el amor que siento con ella desde hace ya años me ha hecho salir adelante y estudiar pa' ver si me caso con ella pues, y darle una vida de la hada más bella de todas, como lo que es para mí. Pero ya Greninja, ya, estás pensando demasiado y te vas a ir de jeta de tanta vaina. Mamá me quiere ver listo en menos de 5 minutos porque ya me quedé demasiado tiempo en la camita y me tengo que ir a la escuela así sea a la fuerza, pero… ¡EL COÑO E' LA MADREEEEEEEEEEEE, HOY TENGO PREDEFENSA DEL PROYECTO Y NO ESTUDIÉ NADAAAAAAAAAA, GRENINJA PORQUEEEEEE, TODOS SE ACORDARON MENOS TÚ, QUIEN TE MANDAAAAAAAAAA, DEBISTE DEJAR LA PEREZA! Ay vaina, me van a poner el 01 por la cabeza y a los demás también, defraudaré a Gardevoir y sé que después de esto no me va a querer hablar más nunca en su vida. Aparte, perdí los papeles donde tenía todo lo que iba a decir, y no sé qué hacer, mejor llamo a Gallade rápidamente a ver si los tiene él…

Marqué el numero en mí teléfono y contestó de una vez, gracias Arceus…

-¡Eh, bueno! –Me contestó

-¡Aló! Gallade, ¡¿ya estás en la escuela?! –Le pregunté asustado

-Ehm, sí Gren, ya mi hermana y casi todos estamos aquí, esperándote, hoy nos toca la pred… -Lo interrumpí de golpe

Ay no… Esta gente me va a matar y me va a comer frito…

-De eso te quería hablar, pero necesito que estés solo para que nadie te oiga… -Le respondí más asustado de lo común

Al rato se fue de donde estaba y me habló:

-Oye no me hagas perder el tiempo… ¿Qué te pasa? –Me preguntó extrañado

-¿No tienes los papeles donde está lo que yo voy a decir? –Le pregunté rápidamente

-¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo yo voy a tener eso?! –Gallade me respondió molesto

Y se molestó… Se molestó mucho… Pero antes de que yo le hablara él fue más rápido que yo y me preguntó

-¿Acaso no estudiaste? –Me preguntó Gallade muy molesto

Tuve que ser sincero…

-No…

Y me cortó la llamada… Está arrecho. ¿Por qué no me puse a estudiar? Me van a matar, eso ténganlo por seguro porque hoy me muero en el intento, aún no conseguía los papeles y tuve que salir de brazos de mami quien me montó en el carro y me llevó a la escuela porque ya el transporte había pasado hace rato y yo ni listo estaba, le iba a explicar la situación pero estaba tan apurada de que llegara tarde y me hicieran una gran amonestación, más de la que ya tengo segura por el día de hoy. En todo el camino no quiso que yo dijera ni una sola palabra y cuando me dejó en la escuela solo me bajó del carro muy molesta y me dijo:

"-Sé que no estudiaste para la predefensa y anda aprendiendo a soportar golpes porque hoy vas a llevar más palo que un tambor en San Benito de mi parte, ¡irresponsable!"

Ay mamá… Ya tengo doble paliza segura de parte de esta gente, ¿Qué falta? ¿Qué termine paleado en los combates de la liga? Pero si hoy no canté pa' tener tanta mala pava.

10 min. Después

Llegué tarde, muy tarde… La profesora me miró de reojo y los demás ni me hablaron, estaban tan concentrados en sus asuntos que no me hicieron caso. Cómo que mi querido amigo no dijo nada de nada a los demás. Pero igual de la matanza no me voy a salvar de ninguna manera. Ya la clase estaba cerca, muy cerca y además los chicos estaban preparándose para hacer la exposición… Ay no, me siento muy mal…. Muy pero muy mal conmigo mismo, yo debí de estudiar y ahora todos ellos harán el ridículo por mi culpa. No merezco apoyo ni nada por el estilo, pero que alguien me ayude, voy a explotar de tanto llorar y llorar. No quiero ser rana asesinada, quiero que los chicos estén acordes a mí y que todos juntos alcanzemos la nota alta, como la familia que somos. Mientras que me senté tan sereno pero a la vez iba a explotar como un Electrode, Gardevoir se me acercó y me dio un abrazo, y eso, me puso bien pues, me ha reconfortado por completo. Tengo la tranquilidad que desee por un momento. Ella me ha tranquilizado y me ha hecho sentir mejor. Se sentó a mi lado y empezó a hablar conmigo…

-Sé que no estudiaste… Pero tranquilo… Todos te vamos a ayudar… -Me decía mientras me abrazaba fuerte

No me merezco tanto, pero… ARCEUUUUUUUUUUUS GRACIAAAAAAAAS, me salvaste la patria, ya eliminé una paliza, iba a responderle pero me silenció, quizás no quería que le dijera nada.

-Gallade me dijo y creeme, me molestó un poco, pero no importa, aunque yo estudié, no quiero hacerlo, hoy siento que no es el día… -Decía Gardevoir mientras se acariciaba la cabeza

Y yo aproveché pa' meter la labia, como siempre

-¿Verdad que no? Aparte que exponga primero toa' esa gente ahí y después pasamos nosotros como a lo último y nos salva el receso, ¿va?

-Eso tienes que decírselo al equipo completo Greninja… -Me respondió mientras se reía y llamaba a los chicos

Y después llegó todo el equipo completo, claro que todos tenían caras molestas pero vamos a hablar tranquilitos todos y en familia como lo somos:

-Yo sabía que no estudiaste, si lo que te la pasas es durmiendo a diario, de hecho, no entiendo cómo vas a la escuela a diario. –Me dijo Espeon

-Lo que se la pasa es creándole pajaritos en la cabeza a la otra pa' que le crea, ¿ahora con qué te vas a defender eh? –Me decía Dragonair mientras me daba coletazos

Gardevoir la miró bien feo y se obstinó, como que no le gustó la cosa, hasta que Gyarados y Milotic se metieron a parar la reunión porque Gardevoir y Dragonair estaban a punto de matarse una con la otra, Gallade ni chistó, lo único que hacía era reírse de su hermana y eso también me molestó a mí.

-Hey, hey, cálmense, ¡CALMAAAAAAA! –Nos gritó Milotic a todos

-Si se van a estar matando o qué cosa… ¡Háganlo! ¡Pero afuera! Ahorita no hay tiempo, ¿Qué vamos a hacer? Porqué por culpa de la rana fea esta no podemos exponer antes de que nos vayan a aplazar el proyecto… Den ideas porque no hay tiempo en vez de hablar pendejadas del uno y del otro, parecemos idiotas… -Nuestro sabio Gyarados nos puso a todos en orden.

-Ya yo se lo dije a Gardevoir, nos ponemos de últimos y que nos salve el recreo y ya está…

Todos acertaron con la idea, y asintieron con la cabeza a mi idea, nos quedamos tranquilos y todos volvimos a nuestro status normal. Esto tiene pinta de terminar en buenas condiciones o eso creo yo. Pero ya se acabó la tortura y llegó la hora del proyecto, nos tendimos la mano entre todos y el grupo del alivio del dolor de cabeza de Psyduck pasó de primero, todos nos colocamos detrás de todos para no ser vistos ni nada por el estilo, que pase toda esa gente primero y después si queremos, pasamos nosotros.

 **45 min. Después**

Pasaron todos los grupos ya restantes a nosotros, y solo faltaban 15 minutos más para el receso, nos tocaba a nosotros… Estaba muy asustado, me iba a dar un ataque de nervios, hasta que, la profesora apagó el video beam y prendió las luces de la videoteca, esto tiene pinta de ser buen día, esto tiene pinta de haberme salvado la patria…

 **(Esta historia continuará)**

" _ **Chicos, gracias por esperarme, la cosa está en que no tenía internet de nada y los putos me lo cortaron hasta hoy, no sé cómo no me tiré de las escaleras o del puente de Maracaibo. Pero mientras pasaban los días tuve ideas, muchas ideas e hice capítulos para matar el aburrimiento después de todo un día sin señal de televisión, ni internet y robándole Wi-Fi a mi vecinita que es muy buena pero no puedo subir historias por la versión de celular de FanFiction. Así que aquí tienen, los amo y espero que se cuiden mucho"**_


	5. Sálvame la patria, o que se yo (Parte 2)

De repente todos nosotros estábamos asombrados de que los chicos ya no estén

-¿Porqué la profesora habrá encendido las luces? –Preguntó Gallade a todos

-Ay… ¡CABEZA DE HUEVO! Cuidado y es porque nos va a poner a exponer con el videobeam apagado y con los demás retirándose del salón, muchacho marico. –Le respondí y me quería matar

-¡Arceus mío! Ustedes dos se quieren vivir matando a diario y lo peor es que van a ser cuñados pobre Garde… voir… Ups… -Dijo Gyarados mientras miraba a Gardevoir quien se intimidó

Gallade y yo miramos a Gyarados con una cara de rabia, a la final nos íbamos a asociar para acabar con él y la imprudencia que a veces carga, pero después recordamos que es nuestro mejor amigo y que nos ha tendido la cola cuando peor está. Y no pude evitar la reacción de Gardevoir, quería sonreír y a la vez llorar, e incluso estaba muy sonrojada sobre el hecho de que próximamente, el cabezón y yo seamos cuñados. Aunque eso último lo veo cada vez más cerca, y cada vez lejos. Damos un paso, pero retrocedemos diez más en el intento. La profesora se nos acercó con una cara de neutralidad que al rato se convirtió en cara de enojo.

-Se hicieron los tontos dejando que los demás pasaran antes de ustedes y mataron el tiempo… ¿no estudiaron chicos? –Nos preguntó la profesora

-Claro que s… -Iba a responder, pero me interrumpió

-¡No estudiaron! ¡Para nada! ¡Dejen la mentira! Y si, van a tener que hacer la defensa otro día, ¡pero en valor a 15 puntos! ¡Y se me van de la videoteca que no quiero gente aquí!… -Nos dijo la profesora muy molesta

Todo esto es culpa mía, hubiera preferido presentar hoy sin saber nada, que tener ese 15 no merecido. Los demás me están mirando feo, y yo me estoy asustando, esto parará a los oídos de mamá y me va a dar palo… ¿Quién te manda sapo? ¿Quién coño te manda a no estudiar? Gardevoir se retiró apurada sin ánimo de nada, ni chistó ni nada por el estilo conmigo, los demás claro que me querían asesinar por el veredicto de la profesora, Gallade no le siguió el paso a su hermana y se fue con Dragonair, Gyarados me aconsejó no seguirlo para que no me mate junto a Milotic, y de Espeon nadie se dio cuenta pero quizás me vaya a querer tirar a todo el rancho completo y esas si pegan duro. Y yo, quedé solito, no sabía qué hacer, estaba qué lloraba, le he defraudado al amor de mi vida y a mis mejores amigos, y amigas. Parezco un tonto, o peor, he sido un verdadero vago e idiota.

15 min. Después

Seguía solo en la videoteca, no quería salir para nada, había encontrado los papeles en mi bolso, que no me digné a revisar tranquilamente en mi casa, y me desesperé tanto por el apuro y el miedo que no se me había ocurrido semejante idea… Empecé a leer todo lo que tenía que decir hoy y me puse a practicar, la profesora estaba detrás de la puerta, entró y me miró todo inspirado, exponiendo mi argumento sobre Kabutops, creo que lo hice muy bien, como para qué la profesora me lanzara un total cabezazo con una cara de amargada recién levantada.

-¡IRRESPONSABLE! ¡SÉ QUE POR TU CULPA LOS CHICOS NO PRESENTARON DEFENSA! –Me gritó eufórica

-Ya tengo mucha carga en la conciencia profe, ¿Pa' qué va a seguir tocando más la herida? ¡Yo no soy masoquista ni na' de eso… -Le respondí cabizbajo e atormentado.

-¡Muchacho! Yo leo los sentimientos, y sé que la peliverde estaba muy triste, se nota que lo quiere mucho y usted… ¡Usted le ha fallado! Pero retiraré el castigo, es demasiado severo–Me respondió la profesora, tenía razón

Estaba a punto de llorar, la profesora había dado justo en el blanco, y de repente se sentó a mi lado y me dio un abrazo fuerte, y de repente Gardevoir entró a la videoteca desesperada buscándome pero me ha conseguido abrazado de la profesora, creí que reaccionaría bien, pero me salió con esto:

-¡Greninja donde…! … Hmmm, creo que no tengo nada qué hacer aquí… -Se fue volada y molesta

-Ay… ¡Muchacho! Vaya y calma esa mujer que está hecha el mar de rabia… -La profesora se separó de mí y me dio otro cabezazo para qué me avispe.

Ahora se puso celosa porque una profesora estaba abrazándome… ¡QUE FALTA ARCEUS! Que llegue mamá y me de la palera que me prometió dar hoy en el auto, o quizás me puede caer un trueno, o peor aún, Gardevoir no me quiera hablar y crea que estoy con una profesora loca. Salí corriendo y la vi abrazada de todas las chicas, hasta el tren de las Eevee estaba ahí y me quería comer vivo, pero los chicos me defendieron y después me llevaron detrás del auditorio disque para hablar conmigo, pero en realidad, se trataba de qué Gallade me iba a dar una paliza más porque su hermana está llorando y sabe que es por mi…

-A VER SAPO, ¡HABLA ANTES DE QUÉ TE CORTE ESA LENGUA!

Gyarados nos miraba de reojo y estaba a punto de reírse, ¡HEEEY! ERES MI AMIGO, SÁLVAME, ¡ESTE HOMBRE PUEDE MATARMEEEEEE!

-Eh, eh, eh… La profe, sora, retiró el ca… cas… tigo, ¡CASTIGO! Ya hombre no me mate yo estaba llorando y ella sólo me abrazó ¡¿Cómo van a creer que yo ando con una vieja?! –Les respondí llorando como un tonto

Y me soltaron… Gallade también empezó a llorar conmigo porque se sincronizó con mi tristeza y nos abrazamos los dos como unos pendejos, Gyarados nos estaba viendo y casi se desmaya de la locura que estaba viendo, después de que Gallade me quería matar ahora está llorando abrazado conmigo como un tonto. De hecho, el ya era tonto, sin embargo hoy acaba de demostrarlo mucho más.

-Ay amigo yo no sé si Dragonair me quiere uuuuuuuuuu –Gallade llorando

-Tranquilo men tranquilo pero ayúdame a que tú hermana me perdone uuuuuu –Yo llorando más y más

-Parecen gays –Nos dijo Gyarados

-Vení a llorar con nosotros pues –Le respondí y se fue a buscar a las chicas

10 min después

Nosotros dos seguíamos llorando como unos tontos, solo nos faltaba el vallenato suicida y la botella de ron. No podemos seguir así como tontos, se deben estar burlando de nosotros por andar de llorones resentidos sin causa. La verdad yo no pensé sincronizar mi tristeza junto con la de él, pero creo haberlo ayudado a descargar sus inseguridades con respecto a Dragonair y a la vida. Pero en serio, nunca había visto a Gallade tan triste junto a mí diciendo todas esas cosas, la verdad necesitaba esa descarga con apuro, tiene que agradecérmelo de por vida ayudándome con su hermana, que ya llegó con nosotros y solo se estaba riendo junto a las chicas, hasta fotos nos tomaron de lo tan pendejos que podemos ser bajo los efectos de la se nos acercó y nos separó de un solo golpe, mientras que Dragonair se llevaba a Gallade a calmarlo porque estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas, Gardevoir se quedó conmigo y empezó a hablarme un poco menos alterada de lo que ya estaba, gracias a Arceus que encontró la calma.

-Tú, tú no estudias, haces que nos pongan un castigo, ¡¿Y después pretendes hacer llorar a mi hermano?! ¿Qué te pasa a ti el día de hoy? ¿Cantaste o qué?

-No no canté ni nada de eso… Lo que viste en la vaina esa no es así, la profe me abrazó porque estaba llorando, me sentía culpable por haberte jodido… -Le respondí

-Entonces… ¿La profesora retiró el castigo? –Preguntó ella extrañada

-Sí sí sí, ya ella retiró esa vaina la cosa está en que no quiero que tengas problemas conmigo, perdóname… -Le pedí de rodillas

-Levántate idiota, que ya va a sonar el… "RRRRRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNG" timbre… -Me respondío y se fue cabizbaja

Entonces… Esto ha sido un poco cómico e ilógico, y me ha dejado confuso. ¿Qué me aclaró Gardevoir con esa postura tan molesta? Nada de nada, es más, me dejó peor porque ni sé que tiene, si está molesta o feliz con lo que yo le he dicho. Hemos entrado al salón y sin dudas que se sentó diez puestos lejos de mí, el único que estaba acompañándome era Gyarados ya que Gallade seguía triste y estúpido aún, pensaba que ese mismo día se iba a morir y no era así, solo estaba sincronizado con mi tristeza, tendría que ponerme feliz para que él lo esté y la sincronización se acabe. Prácticamente esto fue accidental pero me salvó de que me mataran injustamente. Milotic estaba junto a su novio y quiso conversar conmigo, lanzándome esta pregunta:

-¿Pero por qué esa profesora te abrazó?

-Que voy a estar sabiendo yo… Estoy muy triste de hecho, si sigo así puedo poner peor a Gallade y no quiero eso fuera de juego –Le respondí cabizbajo

-¡Aclara la situación! ¡No creo que Gardevoir sea tan terca y si te escuche! –Me respondió animada y optimista

-Está peor que Gyarados –Le dije a ella

-Hey a mi no me metas –Gyarados se coló en la conversación

-No te está metiendo cariño, ¡Te está usando como ejemplo! –Ella respondiéndole a Gyarados

-Sapo, hoy todo lo que te pasó es tu problema y creo que el único que puede solucionarlo eres tú. ¡Ve y deja la pena! ¡Háblale de frente y explica de una vez toda la verdad! Antes de que Gallade se ahorque y eso si es patético. –Gyarados consciente y cruel, pero sincero

Decidí irme junto a ella y se tornó de espaldas, estaba siendo un poco terca e incluso me estaba ignorando. Pero llegó un momento en el cual no pudo contenerse más, se volteó y me dio un abrazo…

-Perdóname tú a mí, soy una tonta…

-No, no eres caída de la mata ni nada del estilo, tienes el derecho de molestarte… -Le respondí serio

-No, tenía que ser más comprensiva y no lo fui, me eché a llorar como una cobarde por una tontería, me he equivocado… -Me decía triste mientras no me quería soltar

Si no me quiere soltar, entonces ¿Pa' que me la voy a quitar de encima? Está muy bonita, siento su amor y toda su ternura aunque no me lo merezca por ser tan estúpido en la vida. La quiero mucho, muchísimo para abandonarla en el camino.

-Gardevoir… -Le dije

-Eh, ¿Qué pasó? –Me preguntaba ella

-Te adoro, eres mi princesa. –Le dije sentimentalmente y se sonrojó

Y así nos encariñamos los dos y nos hemos puesto melosos, como siempre, la vida me salvó la patria, eso creo yo…

(Esta historia continuará)

 _ **Buenas nocheeeeees, perdonen por haber demorado, adivinen qué: ME QUEDÉ SIN IDEAAAAAAAAAAS DASLADJASAJDALSJADALKS de hecho las vengo recobrando hoy de tanto mirar y mirar la PC y no poder hacer nada u.u Pero fanáticos míos, tengo aquí la segunda parte y créanme ahora voy a hacer capítulos continuamente los adoro mucho que mi arceus los bendiga y buen fin de semana uwu**_


	6. ¿Quién coño es ese Bruno?

¡Gardegren! – This Is Love

Yoooooooooooooooooooo

¿Quién coño es ese Bruno? – Narración por Gardevoir

 **Tiempo después de navidad**

Como pasó el año nuevo… Sin Greninja, por supuesto, estaba de viaje a Venezuela, y no parece haberla pasado bien desde que regresó. Aunque se sienta nostálgico de querer regresar a su país, también le siente muy mal de salir, y esta vez, no regresará más nunca, porque las cosas no parecen cambiar… Sin embargo estoy yo para apoyarlo en cualquier momento, no lo abandonaría en ningún instante, sé cuanto lo adoro, pero… Creo que esté muy afectado y no tenga tiempo ni para pensar ni para actuar bien el día de hoy. Me levanté y fui a la cocina, a ver con qué ayudaba a mi mamá del desayuno; ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE GALLADE ESTABA CON LOS PIES SOBRE LA MESA ESPERANDO A QUE MAMÁ TERMINE SIN AYUDARLA! ¡Qué desconsiderado es este! Voy a regañarlo y a reclamarle por esto, hasta que mamá me tomó del brazo y por telepatía me aconsejó:

-Si sabes perfectamente que no le pediría ayuda en la cocina a Gallade ni porque estuviera muy necesitada… ¿no? –Mamá tostando el pan

-Sí mamá, pero es que es un desconsiderado… -Le respondí yo rompiendo la cáscara de los huevos

-No, no es lo desconsiderado… ¡¿Acaso quieres atrasar el desayuno con los desastres que siempre termina haciendo cuando cocina?! –Me pregunta ella

Mamá tiene razón… Cada vez que Gallade cocina, hace un desastre peor que el anterior, no sabe cortar alimentos, todo le queda crudo y con un sabor o extremadamente salado, o extremadamente dulce, las pocas veces que algo le ha quedado sin sabor a nada, créanme, es peor, por eso no se le pide hacer nada que tenga que ver con la cocina…

-Sí, sí mamá… Tienes razón… -Mientras se cocinaban los huevos

Y definitivamente desistí de esa pérdida de tiempo. Terminé de cocinar a la velocidad de un Rapidash, serví los platos todos llenos y por supuesto:

-¡Quita las "patas" sucias de la mesa, hazme el favor! -Diciéndole a Gallade

-Ay sí, señora limpieza y pulcritud y miren como tiene el cuarto de desastroso já –Dijo Gallade mientras me miraba de reojo

Total, sabía que de todas maneras me iba a alterar…

-¡Desastrosa tu mad…! –Le grité sin pensarlo, pero me interrumpió

Mamá en ese momento me mandó un paletazo por la cabeza y me sentó de golpe, ahora ella está molesta conmigo, totalmente molesta, y papá acaba de presenciar esta escena, y la cara de rabia que tiene no es normal.

-Qué es la tuya también pendeja jajajaja

-Mejor cállate tu también, que deberías de aprender a cocinar en vez de estar de vago y flojo con el teléfono en la mano esperando que te va a responder la Dragonair, ¡harta la debes de tener! –Dijo mamá seria

No contuve la risa, pero papá me devolvió otro paletazo y el desayuno no fue tan pacífico como digamos, a lo que terminamos de comer nos cerraron la puerta de golpe y nos dejaron ir a la escuela solos, se notaba que no nos dejarían entrar más a la casa hasta que mejoremos nuestra situación fraternal, pero es que no se puede, Gallade es muy grosero, no hace nada, siempre se la pasa en Facebook, no le gusta cocinar, cuando corta el césped lo hace de muy mala gana, en fin, todo es un susodicho desastre gracias a él… Pero yo… yo soy una buena… buena… Debo admitirlo, yo soy muy contestona, repulsiva y siempre estoy desordenada, por mis imprudencias todo acaba en problemas y a veces soy terriblemente odiosa. La verdad si fuera hija única, todo, sería… No, todo sería igual, aveces me aburro cuando estoy sin Gallade y cuando está, quiero que desaparezca… ¡¿Quién me entiende Arceus?! Decidí tomar al Tauros por los cuernos y empecé a hablar con el de frente a frente, como hermanos:

-Hermano, no crees… ¿Qué es mejor que nos llevemos bien? Por mamá, y por papá, no podemos seguir siendo así… -Le pregunté

-Si nosotros estábamos llevándonos bien, tú… ¡fuiste la que empezaste con el problema solo porque puse mis "patas" en la mesa! –Me contestó de manera impertinente

-¿Ah sí? Pues… ¿Sabes que es de mala educación poner los pies sobre la mesa? –Le pregunté decidida

-Pues sí… ¡Pero es mi casa! ¡Y en mi casa puedo hacer lo que me venga en gana! –Contestó de nuevo

Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, pero le puse este simple ejemplo:

-Imagina un momento si tuvieras los pies sobre la mesa de la casa de Dragonair, ¿Crees que te invitarían de nuevo a comer? –Se irritó de la nada

-A bueno, imagina esto tú también, que a tu "jevo" le dé por cantar en la casa y a mamá y a papá se les pierda o les pase algo de la mala suerte qué provoca… ¿Crees que te dejarían traerlo de nuevo a la casa? –Ahora la irritada fui yo

Eso también fue un golpe de realidad. Gallade y yo estábamos 1 a 1. El desempate creo que estaría de más.

-Hablar contigo es como hablar con una tabla –Le contesté y se enojó

-¡Y hablar contigo es como hablar con una llorona pseudo-frustrada! –Respondió de una manera amargada

-¡No me insultes! –Le exclamé demasiado enojada

-¡Y tú tampoco me tutees creyéndote la sabelotodo! –Me dio la espalda

Y Gallade y yo tomamos caminos separados, estábamos tan enojados que simplemente ninguno quería hablar con el otro, ni verlo tampoco, pero de repente, mientras caminaba, sentí que lo estaba haciendo en la dirección contraria a la escuela, estaba yendo a una calle sin retorno, como si de verdad no conociera en qué ciudad estoy viviendo yo… Si tuviera a mi lindo hermanito a mi lado, ahora sí le estoy diciendo "lindo" pero sé que estoy actuando a conveniencia, ¡Así que se quede en el mismo camino en donde siguió y mejor que me deje en paz! Aparte de grosero, malhumorado, ridículo y alzado es lo peor que mama pudo tener, o será que de chiquito lo dejaron caer, yo que sé. Mientras seguía caminando, me di cuenta que este no es el camino a la escuela, y había una persona, muy extraña, con aspecto de humano, por supuesto. Seguí caminando más y más, y sentía que había alguien detrás de mí, siguiéndome. Cuando voltee la mirada, era un hombre con cara de psicópata y empecé a levitar y tratar de escapar, pero se me abalanzó encima y empezó a molestarme, hasta que por un instante, salió un chico de pelaje gris, con una bandana sobre su cabeza, que era de color verde, y tenía aspecto de adolescente, como si fuese de mi edad, con ayuda de un Sceptile lograron quitarme al hombre de encima y así poder defenderme, casualidad llegó un agente policial de la estación y me pude tranquilizar, estaba muerta del miedo, el chico me miró con unos ojos de ternura y comprensión, mientras yo lloraba por lo cometido, tomó un pañuelo, secó mis lágrimas y me abrazó… Nosotros los Pokemons podemos desarrollar cariño fraternal hacia los humanos, pero no como el que yo percibí de este joven, que me levantó y tomó su mano con la mía, ayudándome a llegar a la escuela. Después de que me dejó en la entrada, me dio un papelillo, el cual yo no me he dignado a revisar y se despidió con una sonrisa, junto a su Sceptile, que estaba encantado de conocerme, pasé y encontré a un Gallade morado de tanto susto que tiene desde que llegó, me abrazó también y empezó a zarandearme como para comprobar que nada malo me ha pasado:

-Hermanita, yo sé todo lo que te pasó… ¡Eso te pasa por separarte de mí! Tú no sabes ir por estas calles y mucho menos sola, ¿Ese tipo no te hizo daño? ¡¿El que te trajo a la escuela te mantuvo segura y bien?! –Asustado y entorpecido

-Gallade, perdóname tú a mí… Pero es que me hiciste enfadar de tal manera que no me pude contener… -Le respondí

-Ay, pero no es motivo… ¡Sabes que siempre debemos ir juntos a donde sea! ¿Si ese chico no hubiera llegado? ¡A ver! ¿Quién te hubiera ayudado? ¡Ay Arceus! ¡Mamá y papá ya deben saber esto! –Acariciándose la cabeza

Y de inmediato llegó Greninja más que asustado, en seguida me abrazó y casi llora por la preocupación que tenía de haberme separado de mi hermano. Este cariño es también inigualable, es como una sensación de protección, como si yo fuera una joya importante en su vida…

-Gardevoir… ¡¿Qué te pasó chica?! ¡Cuando el hermano tuyo me llamó pa' decirme que te le habías perdio, volé de la casa pa' cá en lo que sale el sol… ¿Pa' que te le separaste? No sabeís andar en estas calles… -Con preocupación

Pero de repente vio que sostenía el papelillo que me dio el chico en las manos y me lo arrancó de una vez, empezó a leer que decía y puso una cara de molestia gigantesca, ahora sí algo lo había enfadado, y no sabía que ni cual era la razón… Hasta que empezó a preguntar de una manera demasiado grosera y amargada:

-¿Quién coño es ese Bruno? –Con celos incluídos

-Bruno, él fue el que me quitó el tipo de encima con su Sceptile… -Le expliqué y parece que no entendió

-¿Qué tipo? ¿Quién es Sceptile? Y por supuesto ¿Qué hacía ahí ese coño? –Sin entender

Por supuesto, que esto no lo iba a soportar, ya estaba muy asustada por el día que no iba a estar repartiendo explicaciones para un celoso, lo entiendo, y debería sentirlo bueno porque sé que me quiere, pero no voy a estarle explicando este tipo de cosas cuando tuve un gran peligro. Las chicas llegaron y me ayudaron a calmarme, e incluso nos pusimos a meditar junto a Milotic, que estaba haciéndolo desde hace un tiempo que fue a un psicólogo por sus pesadillas. Y perdí el papelillo en donde estaba el número telefónico de Bruno, pensaba llamarlo en agradecimiento, pero estoy totalmente convencida de que Greninja lo hizo pedazos e incluso debió llamar molestándolo por su acto heroico de salvarme.

Hasta que lo encontré, caminando por la plaza principal donde está una estatua de Arceus y Giratina, sentado intentando marcar y marcar a un número telefónico, pensé que era su madre, hasta que me acerqué un poquito más y mis sospechas eran ya inminentes y ciertas, estaba tratando de marcarle a Bruno y no sé para qué… Intenté acercarme más pero fue inútil, quería saber que iba a decirle a Bruno y sé que saltaría a detenerlo si cometía un error del cual me costaría caro. Al décimo segundo intento, Bruno contestó, y como no podía oír lo que decía, me quedé a escuchar lo que salía de la gran boca del idiota de Greninja:

-¡Aló! ¿Con Bruno?

-Sí… ¿Con quién hablo? –Contesta el jovencito extrañado

-Aaaaaah, eres tú, pues yo soy Greninja –Responde con seriedad

-¿El Greninja ese que cayó de un Doragon Cro en la Liga de Kalos? -Pregunta

-Noooo, ese nooooo… ¡Yo no he participado en ninguna liga! –Contesta un poco apenado

-Entonces, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-Estem… Llamo para agradecerte el hecho de haber salvado a mi jevita hermosa

-Amigo, no entiendo tú acento, pero si me estás hablando de Gardevoir, pues sí, yo la rescaté de un pokefílico.

-Ella es todo para mí, yo la adoro con todo mi corazón, sé que le dejaste este papelillo para marcar si necesitaba ayuda…

-Yo le di el papel con mi número porque Sceptile y yo la queremos invitar a… Bruno fue interrumpido

-¿PERO QUÉ COÑO? ¿QUÉ SCEPTILE QUÉ? A LA VERGA ¿TE PICA ESE CULO? –Greninja exagerando

-¿Pero qué? –Contesta Bruno exaltado

-A ELLA NO LA TIENEN QUE ESTAR INVITANDO A SALIR Y YO NO SÉ PA QUE COÑO LLAMÉ MARICO CHAO –Corta el teléfono groseramente

Esto me sacó de quicio, ¡¿PORQUÉ TIENE QUE SER TAN ESTÚPIDO Y AGRADECER QUE SI ELLOS NO ESTARÍAN EN ESE LUGAR EN ESE MOMENTO A MI ME HUBIERA PASADO ALGO PEOR?! ¡No! Todo lo tiene que hacer un problema por sus celos de idiota pero esto, esto no se lo voy a aceptar nunca, salí por detrás de la estatua y me abalancé encima de él a darle golpes y golpes, y más golpes, ¿Y este que piensa? ¿Qué me va a dejar en rídiculo con todas las personas que hagan un bien por mí?

-DALE CON LA SILLA GARDEVOIIRRRRRRRR –Gritó un chico

Hasta que llegaron nuestros compañeros a calmarnos, pero accidentalmente el ataque Hipnosis, que iba directo a Greninja (sin saber que iba a fracasar), fue a parar a Gyarados y se durmió encima de Milotic, que para quitarlo tuvieron que unirse como 30 profesores debido al tamaño y peso que Gyarados tiene, ahí me detuve y empecé a ver el sobre esfuerzo que estaban haciendo todos para ayudar a Milotic, entré en un lapso de locura y rabia y terminé haciendo un disparate. Me sentía tan mal que me teletransporte a llorar a uno de los baños de la escuela. Greninja trató de detenerme y no, necesitaba reaccionar yo también, estaba siendo muy inmadura y todo por una rabieta innecesaria que podía arreglarse charlando, aunque sigo molesta por el mal gesto que le hizo pasar a Bruno. Después de un largo rato reflexionando, de repente entró Espeon, quien trató de localizarme como una loca y lo hizo telepáticamente, estaba sola, ya que Milotic estaba en enfermería por el hecho de que casi se asfixia con Gyarados encima.

-Mujer… ¿Pero qué te hizo reaccionar de esa manera?

Le terminé contando todo lo sucedido.

-¡Con razón! Tanto esfuerzo que hizo el muchacho y Sceptile por salvarte y Greninja los trató mal… Pero cálmate, será un estúpido pero a la final se disculpará y todo ese problema se acabará, recuerda que te adora… -Abrazandome

-Pero… Milotic…

-¡Milotic está bien, ella no está enfadada ni nada… Anda a verla, que está bien preocupada, como todos nosotros por ti!

Me levanté y salí del baño con ella, fui directo a enfermería y encontré a Milotic junto a Gallade comiendo galletas, Gyarados no estaba ahí, sin embargo ella se sorprendió de verme e intentó levantarse, pero mi amable hermano la detuvo diciéndole:

-No te esfuerces, estás todavía débil muchacha.

-Pero es mi mejor amiga… ¡Y es tu hermana! –Exclama Milotic

-¡Por esa no hago el esfuerzo ni de respirar!

Casi nos damos por los pelos, hasta que Gyarados llegó y nos miró con una cara temiblemente rabiosa y enfadada, estaba molesto con lo que le hice accidentalmente y más ahora que íbamos a desatar una pelea en medio de su adorada novia que estaba exhausta y necesitaba cuidados.

-Si van a pelear, ¡VAN Y LO HACEN AFUERA QUE MI NOVIA ESTÁ CANSADA!

-Déjalos así amor… Se disculparán y me harán reír, yo estoy bien y ya quiero regresar al salón… -Dice Milotic tranquila

Y me disculpé con ella de una vez abrazandola y dándole más galletitas, estaba muy triste que empecé a llorar de la nada, y todos se acercaron para verme, e incluso Gyarados por fin abrazó a uno de nosotros en ese momento, eso es extraño y totalmente sorpresivo, nos desapartamos todo para que Milotic se mejorara y me senté a su lado para hablarle a ella de todo lo que pasó:

-Totalmente, estuvo mal lo que hizo… Pero no debes arder en rabia por eso, mejor, habla con él, y tiene que disculparse con Bruno, lo que hizo está mal, pero ya verás que todo cambiará, solo que está celoso y te quiere…

-Si me quisiera solamente hubiera dado las gracias y ya está… Todo lo volvió un mar de celos e insultó de una manera repugnante a Bruno, eso no se hace…

Totalmente cierto, ahora… ¿Con qué cara me va a ver Bruno ahora después de la grosería que le hizo pasar el imbécil de Gren… Pero no está en la habitación, y eso me preocupa… Milotic y Gyarados seguían juntos y decidí preguntarles, pero ellos no saben, Espeon y yo tratamos de ubicarlo y no pudimos, Gallade no se había movido del lugar y nuestros demás compañeros del salón nos notificaron que en ningún momento apareció en el salón y que quizás se había fugado de lo deprimido que andaba. Automáticamente los pelos se me pusieron de punta y me asusté, ¡¿Quién sabe en donde está?! Sí llamo a su casa y preocupo a su mamá… Y no tiene primos ni nadie aquí, su teléfono está totalmente apagado y no lo puedo localizar por mi cuenta, en un momento empecé a maquinar tantos y tantos lugares posibles en los que pudiese estar, y decidí teletransportarme a cada uno de ellos, sabiendo que me quedaría sin energía. Y en ninguno apareció… Llegué a estar en el Cabo Celeste y nada, casi llegaba al Puente del Silencio y tampoco estaba, las costas de Ciudad Carmin y nada… A la final terminé en el Centro Pokémon de Ciudad Azafrán para poder revitalizarme, estaba muy pero muy cansada. Tan cansada que tiré el teléfono dándome cuenta de que me estaban llamando, pensé que era Gallade fastidiando y lo dejé así.

*En realidad, era Greninja el que llamaba*

Y me dormí. Sin saber nada de Gren… Pensé que se lo había tragado la tierra.

 **4 horas después**

-Hey, hey… Mi amor… Despierta, perdóname… En serio… Yo no quería hacerte daño ni esa pena con esos chamos… En serio Gardevoir lo siento…

Y siento unas gotitas que caen alrededor de mi carita. Creí que estaba afuera, y que llovía, pero voy abriendo mis ojos, y me doy cuenta que estoy en la camilla de recuperación, y que lo que me parecía una simple lluvia, es nada más y nada menos que las lágrimas de Greninja que caían como lluvia, ese momento me sensibilizó tanto que casi yo también lloro, pero lo abracé y lo tomé de abrazo fuerte, y se estremeció tanto que empezó a reír conmigo, y en un momento nuestras caritas se cruzaron, y sentía que era el momento perfecto, para darle por fin, un beso a Gren, empezaba a sonar la música incidental dulce, empecé a usar Espacio Raro y el terreno se volvía más lento, todo parecía perfecto, nada más faltaba que la acción se completara…

*Se abrió la puerta de golpe y entra Gallade corriendo y empuja a Greninja mandándolo contra el suelo*

-Hermanitaaaaaaaaaaa… ¡Ay Arceus mío! Hoy no es tu día… Pero tranquila que vas a estar bien si te mantienes lejos de esta rana… -Interrumpen a Gallade

-Hey, cálmate, no es su culpa tampoco… ¡Aparte tú la dejaste sola en la mañana! –Le contesta Espeon

-¡Al menos yo no le armé un escándalo ni mucho menos la estaba celando con un humano pen… ay… ¡Bueno lo que dije! –Contesta Gallade de trompa

-Ves lo imprudente que eres, por eso a veces no me gusta hablar contigo… -Le dice Dragonair mientras salía del cubículo

-¡Anda detrás de ella! ¡Jetón! –Le dice Greninja mientras trataba de levantarse

Y mi hermano se fue velozmente a tratar de remediar los problemitas causados, con el rabo entre las dos patas, y sobre todo, como si le hubieran hecho un "Cara Susto". Pero igual, el dulce momento estaba estropeado, sin dudas los demás se habían quedado en el cuarto para ayudarme en lo que pueda, solo les pedí que me dieran un gran abrazo y que me trajeran mucha comida, ya que el hambre me estaba matando y el mini desayuno de esta mañana automáticamente se absorbió del desgaste de mi energía. Casi todos se fueron, menos Gyarados, quien nos custodiaba y cantaba a voz baja, sin embargo en un momento levantó la mirada fijamente y nos sorprendió diciendo:

-Aquí me huele a que usaron espacio raro… ¿O los cuartos vienen con el cambio de estado incluído? –Con cara de intriga

Por supuesto a Greninja se le enreda la lengua y a mí el pico se me pone de todos los colores, estábamos tan apenados tratando de desviarle el tema a Gyarados, quien es demasiado listo y se da cuenta de todo fácilmente, aunque es cierto, de todas maneras, vamos a negárselo, no quiero que se dé cuenta de otra cosa más.

-Sí, viene incluido… -Le contesto yo

-¿En serio? Y… ¿Para qué? –Contesta más intrigado de lo normal

-¿Sería que mano?

-Aarrrrrrrrghhhhh… El espacio raro, sí, ese… Es… Para recuperarme mejor, ¿no crees tú? –Le contesto tratando de esquivar la metida de anca de Greninja

-Ok, eso sí es creíble, entonces… Me voy por un momento a buscar a Milotic, tengan cuidado. –Se va y cierra la puerta lentamente

Y entonces, de nuevo vuelvo a quedar solita en esa habitación, pero esta vez estábamos apenados, el se sentó en la sillita que estaba al lado de la camilla y encendió el televisor, estaban dando una película que se grabó en Ciudad Carmin, con el SS. Anne, que le cambiaron de nombre a Titanic, nos quedamos calladitos como unos niños recién regañados y los chicos tardaban en llegar, en serio, ya tenía demasiada hambre, me levanté por mi propia cuenta de la cama e intenté salir, pero Greninja se puso de frente:

-Chacha loca pa que vas a salir, quédate tranquila coño… -Dice Gren mientras me trata de detener

-No, tengo hambre y esta gente se tarda mucho… -Tratando de esquivarlo

-Yo voy y los busco pero quédate aquí no te teneís que parar por nada de este mundo… -Respondió Greninja

-¡No me puedo quedar sola en este dormitorio! –Caigo semi desmayada

No podía exaltarme para nada… Y por fin, llegaron los chicos y de nuevo, una situación embarazosa porque Greninja me tuvo que abrazar para no caer en la camilla de golpe, y como estos se suponen cualquier cosa con tal de vernos juntos…

-AAAAAAAAAAAAY PERO MIREN A LOS DOS TORTOLITOS EN LA MAÑANA SE ODIAN Y EN LA TARDE SE AMAN JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –Dice Dragonair

-Claro, y por su odio le caí encima a mi pez, en serio, la próxima vez date cuenta que no puedes dormir a un siniestro porque el ataque caerá en otro… -Me dice Gyarados muy lamentoso

-Lo sé, y perdón… Pero, es que estaba molesta… -Le contesto

-¿Y cómo habrán quedado las cosas con Bruno? –Pregunta Gallade

-Muchacho marico teneís que sacar el tema er' coño ese –Dice Greninja molesto

-Te tienes que disculpar con el chico, fue una pena lo que le dijiste –Replicó Espeon

-Espeon tiene razón, fuiste muy grosero y te disculparás en la cena de hoy… -Le digo yo a Greninja

-¿Cuál cena mujer? –Pregunta desconcertado

 **4 horas después:**

En mi casa, organizé una cena instantánea, los chicos cocinaron, recibimos ayuda de mis padres e incluso tomé la molestia de llamar a Bruno y a Sceptile para invitarlos a comer en agradecimiento, por supuesto que se preguntaron una y mil veces el hecho de ir, porque Greninja y sus palabrotas los llevaron al límite, pero accedieron con la condición de que se llevarían bien y que se disculparían por todo lo sucedido, a la final terminamos la cena y ellos llegaron rápidamente, sería el primer humano con el que interactuamos abiertamente, y esto me parece perfecto, ya que es un lazo más entre nosotros, que también somos independientes y que tenemos nuestras propias vidas, e incluso luchamos por un mismo bien, el de la paz. Todos nos sentamos a la mesa e hicimos la oración protocolar a Arceus, después nos degustamos la pasta que hicimos y empezamos a mirarnos las caras como tontos, y el silencio se hizo notar cuando terminamos la comida, nadie quería comentar nada, entonces le jalaba las ancas a Greninja para que empezara la disculpa y empezaba a temblar como un enfermo…

-Estem… Yo… Pues… Me disculpo por haber dicho todas esas vainas sin sentido, admito que lo hice por celos y rabia… Pero es que ella… Ella es, mi…

-¡¿QUÉ ELLA ES QUÉ?! –Grita Gallade en la mesa

"No por Arceus, esto es demasiado" –Dije yo en mi mente

Y Gyarados, que estaba al ladito de Sceptile, le susurró al oído:

-¡Prepárate para el escándalo! ¡Y es seguro de que te vas a reír amiguito!

Y de repente, empieza una tremenda confrontación de la cual Gallade y Greninja empezaron a sacarse "los trapitos al sol", de los cuales, hablaron cosas desagradables del uno al otro, qué pena, mientras que los demás eran puro reír y reír, hasta Bruno, yo estaba que metía la cabeza en el primer hueco que viera cerca… Por supuesto, mis padres están detrás de mi dándome golpes para que saque una carcajada, pero no puedo, esta no es la disculpa que yo quería para él y tomé las agallas, me levanté y a los dos los tomé por las orejotas:

-¡OK! Ahora son dos los que se tienen que disculpar con el joven… ¡¿NO SE CANSAN DE REGARLA TANTO?

-No, eso es costumbre de ellos, según lo que me dice este Gyarados amigable. –Contesta Sceptile

-Eso lo tomaré como halago, nuevo amigo. –Le responde Gyarados

-Pero… ¿No te ibas a disculpar con Bruno, tú, el de la lengua suelta? –Sceptile señalando a Greninja

Todos quedaron perplejos al ver que el que parecía estar callado estaba hablando con confianza y seguridad, y Bruno se levantó de la mesa:

-Naaaaa, ese show es más que una disculpa, eres alegre y cómico, y entiendo que Gardevoir sea tu todo, perdóname a mí por ser tan atrevido.. –Tocándose la cabeza

-Tranquilo pana, estamos a mano… Y sí, ella es mi mundo… Y quisiera decirle algo en frente de todos para que no digan que es embuste. -Contesta Greninja

En este momento todos fijamos la mirada y quedamos emocionados, ¿Qué piensa decirme? ¿Será algo precioso? Solamente con pensar se me hace un nudo en la garganta. Estoy totalmente intranquila y esto no me lo esperaba, sin dudas que no.

-Gardevoir… - Toma mi mano

-¿Qué, Qué?... –Le respondo intrigada y nerviosa

-Estoy… Estoy…

Y de repente un teléfono suena, con la canción:

"Estoy enamorao de cuatro babys"

-COÑOELAMADREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE –Grita Greninja

Y era el celular de Sceptile, quien se fue a contestar al patio, por cierto, la canción sonó en el justo instante en donde Greninja estaba diciendo la primera palabra, y después intenté sacarle la verdad, pero no quiso decir nada.

-Arceus sabrá qué momento es necesario pa que yo hable y te diga eso… -Me dijo desanimado

-Pero… ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es importante? –Le contesto abrumada.

-Es importante… Muy importante, pero todavía no es la vuelta… Mejor me voy ya pa' mi casa, mamá me debe estar esperando, tu ya estás bien y este día fue muy arrecho. Adios a todos y nos vemos mañana en el colegio, y sobre todo… Adios a ti, cariño mío. –Se despide abrazándome y dándome un beso en los cachetes

Y después de todo, no podía haber deseado nada más que ese dulce beso…

(Esta historia continuará)

PRÓXIMO CÁPITULO:

" _De repente, suena el timbre, ya estamos en la salida, y me pongo en toda la puerta de la escuela a esperarlo, a ver si dará la cara. … Cuando lo vi llegar, solamente me acerqué y me tomé la molestia de mandarle un Shuriken de Agua, para que dejara lo estúpido…"_

 _ **BUENAS TARDES CHAMOS Y CHAMASSSSSSS UWU, LLEGUÉ YO, LA REINA DE LOS FICS (?) Ahora los capítulos tendrán un corto avance ya que es desesperante leer y no saber que carajos va a pasar uwu, sé que me tardo en actualizar, pero empecé la universidad y no me da tiempo de nada, sin embargo amo estos fics y cada vez que pueda les voy metiendo un poquito, ya que con este inicio de año me ha ido bien, en serio, pero bueno tengo que echarle ganas y pa' lante, que disfruten el fic y cuídense, que Arceus los bendiga y yo los amo. –Atentamente la mujer que escribe estas vainas**_


End file.
